Of Love And Hate
by potterlion
Summary: AU No powers! Erik and Charles in the 19th century background. A story filled with romance, action and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**OF LOVE AND HATE**

SUMMARY: AU No powers! Erik and Charles in the 19th century background. A story filled with romance, action and many more.

P.S. I know, Logan's surname is not Wolverine but in this story it is and the most places are made up.

P.S.2. A new chapter every day.

_thoughts_

age: Erik Lensherr– 26, Sharon Marko (Xavier) - 45, Jean Grey– 28,

Charles Xavier– 22, Moira MacTaggert– 29, Ororo Munroe – 35,

Raven Xavier– 19, Sean Cassidy– 17, Armando Muñoz - 27,

Cain Marko– 24, Logan Wolverine– 33, Alex Summers – 17,

Kurt Marko - 49, Scott Summers – 29

AND A HUGE THANK YOU to my awesome beta-reader CAPTAINGEEK!

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Erik Lensherr is the owner of many huge estates; just recently he bought a new one in Westchester. And he is also the most desirable bachelor in the whole country. A very rich handsome desirable bachelor. But he was not always rich. Ten years ago he, his sister and his parents had just very little money but that didn't matter, they had themselves and were very happy. Erik even sometimes got to do the trades and his father believed that he was a nature talent. But suddenly his father began to lose trade partners and they had even less money. His father worked even harder but the situation got only worse. Mr. Lensherr senior got eventually sick and died after few months and then everything changed.

Erik tried to step into his father's footsteps but failed. His intuition was good but it was not enough and even the few partners they had, left quickly. For a year he, his sister and mother battled their way through life and on some days Erik didn't even believe that they would make it. On an especially bad day, when they had hungered for a week, Mr. Sebastian Shaw found them and took Erik, his sister and sick mother under his protective wing. But for Erik's mother it was too late. She died after a month as Shaw found them.

Shaw then used Erik's pain from the loss of both parents to continue Erik's education in trade - he taught him everything about trade and industry. He showed him how to crush the _weak ones_, as Shaw called them, and earn even more money – that meant many illegal activities. Erik was soon the best among the best but he always used lawful activities and Shaw often criticized him for it. Shaw then introduced him to the higher society and Erik soon gained a very high status among them. Shaw even considered making him his adopted son. He even took good care of his sister Angel and sometimes he spoke about adopting her too. This lasted for five years. Then, one evening, behind closed doors Erik heard Shaw talking about his parents and how he needed to get rid of them to unlock Erik's true potential. Shaw was even making plans on how to get rid of his only remaining family member. Erik couldn't have controlled his rage and anger, even if he wanted to and stormed into the room. He would have killed Shaw if not for Riptide and Azazel - Shaw's personal servants that never left his side. They pulled him away from Shaw and banned him from all Shaw's mansions and activities.

Erik and Angel would have found himself on the street again if not for their friends Mr. Logan Wolverine and Mr. Scott Summers. Both came from very rich, proud and superior feeling families, but Scott and Logan were nothing like that, in fact they were very humble, fair and nice. Well, Scott more than Logan. He even considered them as brothers and as such they behaved. With their help, Erik bought then a new home and continued in the activities Shaw taught him. After just three years Erik earned more money as he has ever earned for Shaw while he was working under him. Erik could stop working and start enjoying life with glamour but he did not. The only reason he was still working was that in the working circles he got information about Shaw that he could use to destroy the man – professional and personal. But his sister and his friends had other plans with him and they were constantly trying to pair him up with a woman or man, but till now nobody succeeded in warming Erik's heart up. And so the life of Erik Lensherr mostly consisted of making money, rejecting hopeful love-candidates and planning a revenge on Shaw. He namely swore to himself that Shaw would pay for everything but when spoken about it he declined everything.

Erik was currently on his way to one of his customers that didn't pay back his debt. He was thinking about the man behind the name and thus wasn't paying much attention to the road and so he nearly fell from his horse, when it abruptly stood up.

"Shhh," Erik tried to sooth it down and looked down to see what distracted the horse so. On the road were two people, one – a boy had his arms around the other. The other –a girl seemed to be stuck in a tree branch lying on the road, but Erik wasn't sure.

"Good morning," Erik greeted in a low voice and jumped down from his horse, "Do you require any assistance?"

The boy loosened his hold on the girl and looked up to the stranger. Erik was stunned; firstly, the boy was not a boy, but a boyish looking man and secondly, he had incredible blue eyes that could see right into his very own mind, at least Erik felt so.

"Thank you very much sir, but your assistance isn't necessary. I was helping my sister out, when suddenly you came ridding your hose in a fast gallop, so I threw myself onto her, to protect her. Please, accept my forgiveness for causing you trouble and delaying you arrival," the blue eyed man answered with a smile on his lips.

Erik found himself smiling back, "The fault is all mine, noble sir, I should have kept my eyes and mind on the road. Please, do forgive my reckless behavior."

The man's smile widened even more and Erik found himself magically drawn to these full red lips, "I do believe we are both to blame, Mr. …"

Erik suddenly remembered his manners and bowed his head, "I apologize; I once again have forgotten my manners. My name is Erik Lensherr, and may I ask yours?"

Erik looked deep into the young man's eyes and was satisfied to see that a blush crept up his neck. A cough from behind interrupted the moment. It came from the girl, whose foot was still caught in the tree branch.

"You are not the only one, who has forgotten his manners Mr. Lensherr," the boyish man, who obliviously regained his composure, answered in a sweet voice as he was helping his sister getting unstuck. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is my sweet sister Miss Raven Xavier," both bowed they respects.

Suddenly Erik remembered what time it was and excused himself, "It was a pleasure meeting you both, Miss Xavier, Mr. Xavier, but I really must be going now. Have a nice day."

They all bowed the goodbyes and Erik jumped on his horse and rode away. He has never felt like this in his life before and decided that at the next opportunity he had with Mr. Xavier, he would find out what the feeling meant.

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

"He seemed nice," Raven was the first to speak up as they resumed their walk.

"Yes, he did," Charles answered shortly.

"You do know, it is all right, when you like men? The indiscrimination law has long been passed."

"Raven," Charles warned but his sister has already changed the topic.

"I wonder why he was in such a hurry. Maybe something happened to his family and he went to investigate the situation, or he already saw what happened and now is trying to find a doctor! Charles we should have told him about Dr. McCoy! Charles? Charles! Are you even listening to me?" The last sentence was nearly shouted.

Charles let out a small sigh. "I'm listening to you, my dear, but you should allow me to answer, before you ask another question." Raven blushed a little at the subtle comment. "I do not think that he was in need of a doctor or he would have asked us for one nor do I think he was hurrying towards a family accident or he would not converse with us. Don't you think?" Charles mildly asked.

"Yes, of course brother. You are right, as usual. Well, when I think about it, he seemed pretty interested in you," Raven fluently returned to the previous topic.

This time it was Charles turn to blush. "I.., no, I.., er… He was just being nice, you said it yourself."

"Charles, you are stammering!" Raven said with mischief in her eyes. "The almighty, all-knowing Charles lost his composure!"

"That is just because you are mocking me!" Charles said with false anger in his voice.

"And? What do you want to do about it?" Raven showed Charles her red tongue and ran back to their home.

"I'm going to catch you and then tickle you till you show me some respect!" Charles said with laugher in his voice and started running after her.

Not half a mile before the Xavier mansion Charles caught Raven and they both were rolling in the grass and tickling each other. Charles was more immune to tickling than Raven thus after a few minutes Raven was literally gasping for breath and surrendered. "I surrender, I surrender, no more tickling, please."

"So?" Charles stopped his action but did not remove his hand, "What do we say?"

"You won, I lost and you, big brother, are the best," Raven recited her well-known sentence. Till today she spoke it about a millionth time after every lost tickling duel with Charles. "But one day you will be the one to say it! Well, not the exactly the same sentence," she exclaimed with false annoyance.

Charles just laughed from all his heart but stopped when he saw Raven seriously looking at him through the grass. "What is it?"

"You really are the best brother I could imagine Charles. The best brother on the whole world. You are loving, carrying and you are helping me all the time with literally everything. And I love you so much for it, for the person you are. What I am trying to say is that I will deeply miss you when you leave for your studies. But I am very happy for you that stepfather allowed it at last. And no matter what happen I will always love you and be there for you. Do you know it?"

Charles got Raven in a bear hug and kissed her on her forehead. "Yes, I do and I love you, little sister, much more than you can imagine. And believe me, when I say that no matter what the world will bring us, I will always be there to help you, even when I am away. You can always count on me."

"Will you write to me often?" Raven asked in a teary voice.

"Every day and I will visit you as often as it'll be possible. And you have to come and visit me often!" Raven smiled softly and hugged herself closer to her dear brother.

They both stayed in comfortable silence till the yelling of their stepfather reached their ears. "I must insist that you leave my house immediately." Both siblings stood up and looked at the doorway, where Kurt Marko – their stepfather was standing. A tall man with a quick step emerged from their home and stood face to face with their stepfather.

"For the time being. Mr. Marko, as I am a reasonable man, I give you time till tomorrow eight o'clock in the evening to bring me my money back. If I don't hear about you till then, then the next time I'll come, I won't be alone and as nice as I was today." It was the voice of Mr. Lensherr. Cold and dangerous but unmistakable his. Charles took a sharp intake of breath and Raven let out a small gasp.

Mr. Lensherr bowed his head in goodbye and swiftly saddled his horse that was already waiting for him in the front garden. He left the ground quickly without noticing either of the siblings.

Both – Charles and Raven were in a trance like state and just the slam of the front door woke them up. They slowly made their way into the house. Charles went in first, he saw his stepfather sill panting heavy after the yelling and his mother was crying in a far corner. Raven was next to step in but froze immediately at the doorstep, unsure what to do next.

"Mother," Charles said lovingly and kneeled down beside her. "Mother, please, tell me what has happened?"

"This man, this horrible heartless man wants to take our house away! Our very own home!" it was an almost hysterically yell from his mother Sharon Marko.

Charles looked shocked. "Why should he want to take our home away? Surely, you must have misunderstood him. He…," but Charles could not finish because he was interrupted by his stepfather who had calmed himself.

"He is the person we owe 30,000 pounds."

Charles looked bewildered at his stepfather, then at his mother and again at his stepfather. "30,000 pounds? Even when we spent all our money, it still will not be enough!"

"That is why we will probably have to sell this mansion to pay it back," Mr. Marko answered as matter-of-fact.

"How? How could we owe so much? How could it happen?" Charles asked disbelievingly.

"That is no longer important," Kurt Marko answered in a low threatening voice, and if Charles was not so shocked, he would recognize it.

"I strongly object, if father was still living, he would have n…"

A slap across his face shut him silent. He could hear Raven shriek up and mother started crying again. Marko's face was dangerously near; Charles couldn't remember that he moved, but he obviously had to, or the slap wouldn't happen.

"_I am_ your father now," Marko hissed, "And you will show me some respect or, Lord is my witness, I will disinherit you!" Marko turned away from Charles and looked with disgust at Raven. Charles, for the very first time since the conversation began, felt fear but not for himself but for his sister. But Marko showed no longer interest in Raven and turned back to Charles. "It is enough that I allowed you to keep your father's name, I will not allow further signs of non-respect in this house!"

Charles bowed his head and remained silent. His cheek still burned from the slap.

"Raven, tell the servants to prepare Cain's room, he'll arrive in the evening and were you playing in the garden again? Lord help me, you are a young lady Raven and as such you should behave or none will want to marry you. Go and wash yourself!" Mother, who composed herself, was barking orders left and right. "Charles, tell the cook to prepare beef and pork, Cain will surely be hungry when he'll arrive, and make yourself presentable! You look like you were just in a fight!"

"Yes, mother," both answered in union bowed their respects and left the room.

After Charles did, as he has been told, he was left alone in his room to think over the whole thing.

_Mr. Lensherr, who nearly stamped us over today and was so nice to us afterwards, is the very same person to whom we will now lose everything. Literally everything – not just our money, but probably our home, too. I hate him. I hate him with every fiber of my being. Lord help me, if I see him again. And Marko, I hate him even more. He is as much as Lensherr responsible for our situation. I do not know what mother sees in him. Oh father, if you were still living, none of this would have happened. Father, I miss you. Why did you have to leave us so early? I need you, Raven needs you! Raven! What will happen to her, if I leave for my study voyage? I can't abandon her! She has no home here anymore and, Lord knows, Marko is able to sell her to slavery, if not for mother_'_s reminders that as long as this is a Xavier mansion, Raven is here to stay and to do what she wants. Oh Raven, how will mother protect you, when it isn't anymore father's roof over our heads? I fear for the worst…_

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Dinner arrived quickly and the Xavier-Marko family was dinning at the biggest table in the biggest room. Marko was on the head; mother opposite him, to his right was Charles and to his left was Raven.

"We came to a conclusion to our problem," Marko said in a bored tone, as if he was just speaking about the weather.

Charles and Raven looked from their plates at each other and then at their stepfather.

"We'll sell the mansion to the Summers family, they once were very interested in it. From the sell we'll pay back our debt and we will move to live with my cousin Mister Sinister in Publishire," Marko continued in the same bored voice as before, "In fact, I already have sent Cain with an offer to the Summers. I expect him back any time soon with an acceptance letter of course."

Raven's eyes have widened. "But," she stammered, "t-this is our home!"

Marko turned towards Raven and his gaze darkened. Charles, who was sensing the danger, quickly interrupted, "Raven, don't worry, we'll make ourselves a new home." Charles smiled encouraging. Behind his eyes was something that Raven couldn't place.

"Charles, there is a thing I wanted to discuss with you." Marko was now studying Charles. "There won't be enough money to pay your studies. I apologize, my son, but you either have to find another way to finance it, or just postpone it," Marko said with a false sadness and false kindness. One didn't need to have telepathic powers to see that it secretly pleased him.

"What?" Raven just couldn't stop herself, "Oxford is Charles' dream! He loves studying! You can't take it from him!"

"Raven! Calm your mind!" Charles said in a low tone.

"No, Charles, I won't. Everyone who knows you can see that you are made for the university!"

"Raven," Charles tried again.

"Don't try to hush me, Charles, you worked so hard to get there!"

"Raven that is enough!" Charles shouted and Raven went immediately quiet. Charles has only on very rare occasions shouted at her and only when she was in immediate danger, not when she was right. She felt somehow humiliated by this and wondered why he wasn't fighting for his dream.

"Listen to your brother and behave," Sharon said uninterested in the small debate that was over before it even started. If she was before disturbed that they were losing their home, now she was a living example of an emotionless being.

After a few more minutes of silence Cain Marko, the son from first marriage of Kurt Marko, returned with an accept letter as Marko predicted. The meeting was settled on tomorrow noon, when they would exchange keys of the mansion for money. The Summers would send multiple servants to protect the money. Then Marko with mother and some servants would ride to Mr. Lensherr, pay back their debt and return to them. Afterwards they would make their way towards their new home.

After hearing the plan, both Xavier siblings excused themselves from the table and went up, to their rooms.

When they were far enough from the dining room, Charles tried to speak to Raven but she interrupted him immediately.

"What, Charles? I defended your dream and you hushed me like a stupid little girl. I thought that you always stood up to the right but as I see, I was mistaken. And to think that I looked up to you," Raven flew with tears in her eyes into her room.

"Raven!" Charles chased after her but found the door locked. "Raven! Let me in!" Charles drummed with his fist against the door but it remained closed. For ten minutes he kept trying but the only response he got was a muffled 'get away'. With a sigh he left her as she requested and returned to his room.

It was a restless night for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (because I forgot the last time): I do not own anything, and especially not the characters :(

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Raven woke up late in the morning. At first, she thought that yesterday was just a dream, but then reality came crashing at her. She just couldn't understand how a great day could go so wrong. She was angry at Mr. Lensherr, for indirectly forcing them to sell their house and at the Summers family, for buying it. But all anger directed at them was forgotten, when she thought about their stepfather. She hated their stepfather, who sold the mansion without a second though, and she even started hating their mother, who did nothing to prevent it. The mansion, her home, where she had been playing hide and seek with Charles constantly.

The memory of the game triggered a line of thoughts of Charles. _Charles! Oh no… At first he found out that the man, who likely was interested in Charles as Charles was in him, is the same person who is indirectly forcing us to sell our house and then I am so mean to him. I should apologize to him and ask him about his heart_'s_well-being._

Raven was searching everywhere but she could not find him, instead she found her stepbrother Cain, standing in the way to her room.

"Good morning, sister," he greeted her with a bow of his head.

"Good morning, brother," she greeted back.

"You look lovely this morning." Cain stepped nearer to her.

"T-thank you." Raven made a step backwards.

"You surely are aware of the fact that we really aren't brother and sister. The blood in our veins is different."A step forward.

"Yes, it is. But our parents are together, so this makes us siblings by law." A step backwards.

"The law can be fooled." Cain made the last two steps towards Raven and she backed at the wall. "You really are beautiful. I would like to take you as mine." He slowly raised his hand to touch her check.

"Y-you already have a wife!" Raven was shocked and showed her head away from his touch. Fear made her forget about everything she wanted to ask Charles.

Cain smiled and leaned into her personal space. Lord knows what would have happened, if Charles hadn't interrupted them.

"Leave my sister alone!" Charles jerked Cain from Raven and stood in front of her.

"Ah… little brother, I was wondering, were you have been," Cain answered, as if nothing has just happened.

"You would be wise to not go near her - ever again," Charles said in a low dangerous voice.

Cain's smile fainted. "I was making her a favour. Soon she will be a woman without dowry and status. Who do you think will want her? Just men without social status, money or honor. And soon they will start taking her when she will least expect it. Believe me; I've seen it happen in more time than once in Publishire. And you, little brother, are next to fall into their hands. But under my protection, nobody would dare to touch you; the only thing I request in return is your sister. That is not a high price for safety, or is it?"

"Leave now," Charles hissed. Raven had not seen him so close to losing control in her whole life.

"You'll regret it," Cain left murmuring, and when he was out of sight, Charles turned to Raven.

"I could have handled him," was the very first thing that Raven spoke.

"I know," Charles answered in a soothing voice, "I was at the receiving end of your kicks and fists more than once."

Hearing Charles speak was more, than Raven could handle a she threw herself at him.

"Oh, Charles, I have to apologize for yesterday, I don't know what came into me. You are the defender of right and I still look up to you," Raven spoke quickly, as if her life depended on these words.

"Apology accepted," Charles said stroking Raven's hair, "But it was my fault too, I shouldn't yell at you, so I have to apologize as well."

Raven's 'apology accepted' was muffled by Charles shoulder.

"Raven," Charles said and gently removed himself from Raven's hug. "I found us a new home and it is not in Publishire."

Raven's eyes widened.

"Before you say something, please, let me explain and don't interrupt me." Charles waited for Raven's nod and then he continued. After stepfather told us about the debt, I came to the conclusion that me leaving for my studies was out of question. Firstly, I could not leave you alone in this situation and secondly I assumed that there would not be enough money for my studies, hence why I did not object when stepfather announced it. When he said that he already sold our home and that we would be moving to life with his cousin – Mister Sinister, I once met him and believe me, he is even worse than our stepfather, I decided to act on my plan. I wanted to tell you about it, but you wouldn't listen." Raven looked apologetically at him then but did not interrupt him. "I decided to go early in the morning for a search for a new home and work. And I found both. Moira MacTaggert, you know him from my speaking, offered us two living rooms in his mansion. She did not want a rent but I could not accept it. So I offered myself as workforce and she accepted. I will be responsible for the library in the mansion, which I have to say is enormous – 3 whole rooms filled with books! It will be soon opened to public so everyone can enjoy it. And I will even get a salary! I know, it is nothing large, but at least there won't be any Markos or Sinisters. What do you think?" Charles seemed very nervous to the end and was fumbling with his hair as he always did, when he was nervous.

"Will Lady MacTaggert's husband agree?" Raven asked a bit unsure.

Charles let out a sad smile, "I am sorry to say that he is no longer among us. He died half a year ago, pneumonia was the cause. But I see that this is not troubling your mind."

"We will not be a part of the higher society anymore," Raven slowly expressed, what was troubling her mind.

"That is true, but if you think about it, we no longer truly were a part of it. The Xavier name no longer holds the meaning as it did. But, if-if you do not want to-to come with me, I will understand it," Charles said with a badly hidden sadness in his voice.

"No, I will not abandon you," Raven said definitely, "But I do not want to be a burden, dear brother."

"Nonsense, as your brother, it is my responsibility to take care of you. With all the books I will have access to I can educate you even further. It will be also a great benefit for my future studies." Charles seemed surer of himself, which glanced off in his voice, "And I even heard Dr. McCoy often enjoys the gardens there."

Raven blushed a bit and she quickly tried to change the topic, "Who do you think bought the old estate near the river?"

"I do not know, dear Raven, but I do believe we will soon find it out."

"So, dear brother, are we going to tell the happy news to our parents?" Raven took her brother by his elbow and both happily walked down.

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Everything went surprisingly well and according plan and soon children and mother found themselves on the crossroad.

Sharon has been crying since the Xavier siblings told her that they weren't coming with them. She couldn't bear the thought of a working Xavier. Even Marko supported them, if only for the fact that he wanted to get rid of the siblings. Cain didn't give them a glance.

"My darlings, please, reconsider your decision. You still may accompany us," Sharon said with tears in her eyes.

"Mother," Charles stated in a tone that did not allow more arguing, but inside he knew he would miss her, "Our decision is final. Please, allow us to leave with your blessing."

"You shall receive it then, my children," Sharon dried her eyes and hugged both her children. "Take care of yourself and write to me often."

"We will," both said in union and with a last hug, they parted their ways with hearts filled with sadness and joy at the same time.

Half way to their new home, Raven remembered what she wanted to ask Charles in the morning. "Charles, how are you feeling about Mr. Lensherr?"

"How should I feel about him?" Charles did not show any emotions, he did not even slow down.

"You obliviously were attracted to him."

"You are right, I was attracted to him, not anymore," Charles remarked uncommonly coldly.

"Charles," Raven started but was interrupted by the sudden stop of the carriage.

Charles looked at her and spoke, "I hate him Raven; he is the reason we had to sell our home. And you know what? I want to hate him, so please leave it."

They continued they journey and Raven decided to leave the topic for a while.

Once at their new home in the MacTaggert's mansion they were greeted by Lady MacTaggert herself.

"Charles," Moira shook Charles' hand in a friendly welcome. "Miss Xavier," she bowed her greeting to the younger woman, "A pleasure to meet you." Lady MacTaggert righted herself and continued, "We were expecting you later today, but please, let me show you your rooms."

The three of them went into the estate. To say the rooms were big was an understatement. They were enormous and each room had a big bed in the middle, an equally big closet with a mirror in one corner, a table in the next corner and a small shelf next to the table. A small bathroom was attached to the each room too.

The next stop was the library, Charles has seen it before but it still amassed him. There seemed to be even more books than before. The smell that lingered there was intoxicating and Charles felt as if he was in seventh heaven.

The last stop was a dining room, where they would eat along with Lady MacTaggert and her young ward Ms. Cassidy, who they were introduced to. Mr. Cassidy seemed to be a very open and eager young man. Charles offered teaching him which he gladly accepted.

After they absolved a quick inspection of the rest of the estate, they were left on their own. Charles went immediately to the library and began organizing books and Raven spent her time enjoying the gardens, which were indeed very beautiful.

The evening came quickly and soon they found themselves enjoying the dinner with their new company.

Lady MacTaggert, who was sitting at the head, started speaking, "Charles, Miss Xavier, it is my pleasure to inform you that we were invited to a welcoming ball at the Lensherr's estate Saturday evening."

After hearing it Raven let out a small gasp and Charles nearly chocked.

"At the Lensherr's estate? I am sorry, but I do not know to which one you are referring to." Charles said and wiped his mouth.

Moira looked a bit bewildered. "The estate near the river was three days ago bought by Mr. Erik Lensherr – a very famous trader. Rumors even say that he is here for a search of a spouse. I did believe you were familiarized with it; my mistake, I have to apologize."

Charles appetite was suddenly gone. He stood up and murmured an apology, "I am feeling rather unwell, please, excuse my early leave." Then he was gone.

"Did I say something inappropriate?" Lady MacTaggert genuine asked.

Raven stood up too and shook her head. "No, Lady MacTaggert, you did not say anything wrong. I sincerely believe my brother is feeling unwell; I will look after him. Please, excuse me." She left as abruptly as her brother.

Lady MacTagger was taken aback by their hasty retreat and started a conversation with Mr. Cassidy.

Raven was searching everywhere but she could not find her brother. At last, she found him in the gardens looking at the sky.

Charles started speaking as soon as Raven came nearer to him. It was, as if he sensed that it was her who was approaching him because his back was still turned towards her. "I do not know if I can look at him and not hit him. Raven, he is the one to whom we lost everything!" Hate was evident in his voice.

Raven put her hands around him from behind. "Brother," she started in a soft voice, "you do know you are only redirecting your hate at him. He only wanted his money back, the true to be blame is our _beloved stepfather_." The last two words were nearly spat. _And probably mother, too_, Raven thought to herself but did not say it aloud because in spite of everything that happened, Charles still at least respected their mother very much.

"I know, but it is just so easy to hate him." Charles closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of human contact.

"You always told me that hate and rage is the path of destruction and that everybody deserves a second chance. Maybe you should start listening to yourself." Raven kissed the back of his head.

"Easier said than done," Charles sighed.

"If it would be easy, it likely would not be worth fighting for."

"When did you become so wise my only love?" Charles turned his head and opened his eyes to look into her eyes.

"I do have a great teacher," Rave laughed.

"Oh my, I almost forgot about my promise. The day after the ball I shall start teaching you and Mr. Cassidy."

Raven sighed, "And I thought I could make you forget about it."

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

The day of the ball came quickly and soon everyone found themselves preparing for the event. Raven found out that Dr. Hank McCoy was coming too and was extremely nervous. She has spent the whole day locked in her room trying out different dresses. When the evening came Charles was stunned to find out that his sister looked even more beautiful then usually. Her blonde curls were hanging lose beside her face and she was dressed in a light blue dress, which had a small white flower pattern stitched in its lower half. The blue of the dress nicely brought out the blue of her eyes. Charles thought she was the picture of perfect. Even Lady MacTaggert and Mr. Cassidy looked stunned.

"You look beautiful my dear," Charles spoke out loud but in a low tone he added, "Dr. McCoy will not be able to look away from you all night."

Raven blushed at the comment and complimented her brother's look too. It was true, Charles looked as stunning as Raven even though he did not try to look appealing. He was dressed in a dark blue dress and only the white of his collar could be seen. His hair was neatly combed back so that every glance was drawn to his big piercing blue eyes.

"Mr. Xavier, you have to look after your sister this evening, it is out of question that she will steal everyone's attention," Mr. Cassidy remarked as his gaze was following every Raven's move.

The four of them then took the carriage and exactly thirty minutes later they arrived at the Lensherr's estate.

Mr. Erik Lensherr was greeting every one of his guests and by his right side stood three people - two females and two males. Charles and the others were standing in a line that has already formed itself before their host. At the sign of Mr. Lensherr Charles felt small anger rising in him but decided to follow Raven's advice and give the man a second chance.

Charles leaned over to his friend and asked in a hushed tone, "Moira, do you know the people who stand next to Mr. Lensherr?"

Moira looked puzzled. "I was under the impression that you did not know Mr. Lensherr."

"We met once, but it was just a very quick meeting and he will hardly remember us. I assure you, I did not have any knowledge about this estate belonging to him," Charles said in his most reassuring voice.

"Very well. I do not know those people, but my assumption is that they are friends of Mr. Lensherr," Lady MacTaggert replied and did not query further who 'we' was.

They were quiet for the rest of the wait.

"Lady MacTaggert, it is a pleasure to see you here," Mr. Lensherr greeted her with a kiss on her hand. His gaze traveled to his companions and rested on Charles. "And I see you are not alone." Mr. Lensherr, as Charles now could observe, was clothed in a dark green dress that nicely matched the color of his stormy grey-green eyes. His brown hair has been combed back as was Charles'. He surely was attractive to both men and women.

"Mr. Lensherr the pleasure is all mine, please, let me introduce my companions." Lady MacTaggert indicated to Mr. Cassidy. "This is my young ward Mr. Sean Cassidy; he is the son of my late cousin."

"I am delighted to be able to attend your ball, Mr. Lensherr." Sean bowed his head.

Lady MacTaggert next indicated towards Charles and Raven. "This is my dear friend, Mr…."

"Mr. Charles Xavier and his sweet sister Miss Raven Xavier," Mr. Lensherr interrupted him. It was the same words Charles used when he introduced himself and Raven.

All expect Mr. Lensherr, whose gaze still lingered on Charles, seemed astonished. A man to Mr. Lensherr's side was the first to recover and politely coughed.

"Forgive me," Mr. Lensherr said and removed his gaze from Charles. "This is my sister Angel," the younger woman bowed, "And these are my very good friends, Mr. Logan Wolverine," the man in question bowed his head, "his wife is already enjoying the ball and Mr. Scott Summers and his lovely wife Lady Jean Summers," the pair bowed their greetings too, "their family just recently bought a mansion from the Markos."

Half through the sentence both Xavier siblings looked at themselves. Sadness radiated from them. It did not go unnoticed.

"Please, do enjoy the ball; we will attend to it as soon as it possible," Mr. Wolverine said and it was clear that they were dismissed.

Once they were inside Lady MacTaggert took both siblings aside and spoke, "Charles, when you came looking to me for a home and work, I did not further inquire why. But I do believe now is the time you should tell me everything."

And so Charles told him, how they met Mr. Lensherr, about the debt, how they stepfather decided to sell their home to the Summers family to pay the debt and he even told him about Cain's offer.

"Oh Charles, why did you not tell me?" Lady MacTaggert sincerely asked. "I would have not accepted the invitation to the ball, if I knew."

"I will not deny that at first I hated Mr. Lensherr , but then Raven showed me my own words – that everyone deserves a second chance and I decided to start anew and burrow my hate. But I have to confess that hearing about the mansion," Charles swallowed dry, "that hearing about our past home elevated some sad feelings."

"Then maybe this ball was not a bad idea at all. It will help you with your new start and bring you on other thoughts. If you excuse me, I shall greet a few friends," Lady MacTaggert said and left.

"Miss Xavier, may I ask for this dance?" Mr. Cassidy took all his courage together.

Raven looked surprised but nodded. Both younglings went then on the dance floor.

Charles was left on his own and so he decided to get a better look at the ballroom and the people there. He did not recognize many, truth to be told, there were only two or three persons with which he exchanged a few words. And even those were acquaintances of his last father that lost interest in the Xavier family as soon as the older Xavier died those fifteen years ago. Then their new stepfather aborted every social gathering they held at the mansion and ordered Charles and Raven to be home-educated, which ended in Charles studying by himself and teaching Raven. Both siblings weren't even allowed to visit their friends and soon they were without any. Only Moira MacTaggert remained and that only because of Charles sneaking out and visiting her every time stepfather was abroad. Moira was even once interested in Charles but soon she noticed that Charles was not interested in women at all. Raven on the other hand was not so lucky, even when stepfather was out of home she had to stay with mother all time. So it was that Charles had only one true friend with his twenty two years and Raven with her eighteen years was left without one. But she did develop a crush on young Dr. McCoy who has been the family doctor since his precursor - his father has died. Charles believed that Dr. McCoy did feel something for his sister, too.

"What is such a young handsome man doing in a dark corner?" A voice interrupted Charles' thoughts. It belonged to a beautiful woman in a dark blue dress with her snow white hair pinned behind.

"I-I was just thinking about something," Charles stammered and blushed.

The woman smiled. "Ororo Munroe," she introduced herself and bowed her head.

"Charles Xavier," Charles repeated the movement.

"A pleasure, Mr. Xavier. So what is so important that you have to think about it now? Should you not be dancing or conversing with beautiful women and handsome men?

Charles' blush was now a dark red. "I am not a very good dancer Miss…"

"Lady," Lady Munroe interrupted him with a smile on her lips.

Charles started anew, "I am not a very good dancer Lady Munroe."

"Maybe you should leave the judging to others Mr. Xavier," Lady Munroe said still smiling.

Charles was saved from replying by a voice that he already knew.

"Ah my dear, I have been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes," Mr. Wolverine, one of Mr. Lensherr's friends was on their way to them with his hands wide open.

"My husband, I was just having a very absorbing conversation here with Mr. Xavier. Are you acquainted with him?" Lady Munroe gestured toward a very surprised Charles.

Mr. Wolverine just then noticed Charles. "Of course I am; we were introduced to each other at the entrance. Mr. Xavier, how are you enjoying the ball so far?"

"Thank you, very much. It is a lovely gathering."

Mr. Wolverine then laughed out loud and it reminded Charles of a howl. "Lensherr does know how to celebrate," Mr. Wolverine calmed himself and continued in a much quieter voice, "Please, excuse me and my lovely wife but we are needed back at home."

"If you ever want to talk again Mr. Xavier, please, visit us at our home on the edge of Westchester. I, for my part, will certainly look forward to it. Enjoy the ball."

The unlikely pair left and Charles decided to taste the wine that was served. He spotted his sister dancing with Dr. McCoy. It was evident that they had only eyes for each other but both were shy with their touches. He knew Hank only from his doctor visits, but already believed that he was the right one for Raven. Dr. Hank McCoy was incredible intelligent and well-behaved; his only fault has been that he was still searching for his place in the world and thus he was enormous shy and unsure of himself. But Charles was sure that time and Raven would change it. After all it sparkled between them from the very first moment and Charles wished them both all the love of the world.

"Mr. Lensherr," a voice from behind caught Charles' attention. Charles sighted a woman who made her way through the masses. He did not know why, but he decided to follow her. The woman stopped three meters away and Charles stopped, too. He hid behind a small group so that he could not be seen but still could see a bit from the woman's back.

"Lady Frost," the rich voice of Mr. Lensherr greeted, "how are you enjoying your stay?"

"It is simply magnificent in here!" Lady Frost's back moved a bit as she laughed but it was a false laugh. "But this is not what I wanted to talk about with you. I heard from certain sources that you were successful in receiving your money back from Kurt Marko."

Charles froze and listened more careful. "That I was," was the short answer of Mr. Lensherr.

"I also heard that to pay his debt, he had to sell his house, which ironically bought your friend Mr. Summers," Lady Frost continued.

"I do not see why this should concern me," Mr. Lensherr's voice was cold as ice; on the other hand Charles' blood began to boil.

"Rumors tell that he is now without a single penny and has gone to live with his cousin and that his stepchildren are searching for a home and work."

"Lady Frost," Mr. Lensherr's voice now held a hint of anger and impatient, "Mr. Marko is a lying dishonorable arrogant man and deserves everything he has gottem – even worse. As for his stepchildren, if they are just a hint as he is, then I do no pity them and wish them theirs stepfather's fate. They deserve to suffer for his crimes. Now, if you please excuse me."

Many but just Lady Frost looked astonished at hearing this and immediately started gossiping about Kurt Marko and his stepchildren. Charles ran away at once from the ball room out into the gardens. He needed time to compose himself and then he needed to find Raven. He did not know that he was being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik was leaving Lady Frost when he noticed a dark brown mop of hair running away. He instantly knew that it was Mr. Xavier and followed him. He did not know why he decided to do so but felt that it was the right thing to do. He had to admit that Mr. Xavier was a fast runner because just after a few seconds he was out if his sight. Erik chose to follow his gut feeling and went first into the gardens. There, in all his glory, was Charles Xavier standing and looking up into the sky.

"Mr. Xavier," Erik spoke and was surprised to find his voice steady and mild.

The man in question jumped slightly and looked at him.

"Mr. Xavier, may I ask what caused your hasty departure?" Erik asked genuine concerned.

"You may," Mr. Xavier's voice was filled with raw hate; "You are the reason, sir."

"Me?" Erik was taken aback.

"You, sir," Mr. Xavier continued at the same tone. "Because of you I and my sister lost our home and because of you the society will now look down at us."

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about, perhaps you are mistaken," Erik tried again.

"I wish," the hate in Xavier's voice was replaced by sadness. "My sister and I are the stepchildren of Mr. Kurt Marko." Erik's face darkened. "I see that you understand now. I heard everything what you told Lady Frost. But believe me, when I say, you are not the only person who despises him." The younger of the men sighed and turned his back towards him. "I hated you because of you we had to sell our home but then, thanks to my sister, I realized that my hate was meaningless and I decided to give you a second chance," he stopped, took a deep breath and continued, "I only wish now that you would give us the same courtesy and judge us after our behavior and not our stepfather's."

Erik just stared at him the whole time. This man before him was the stepson of the man, who constantly borrowed money but did not return it, who, as Erik found out just yesterday, was Shaw's secret friend and was plotting against Erik in his early trader beginnings, and who threatened a least a quarter of Westchester. It was too much to take in.

"Please, excuse me, I shall no longer bother you," Erik said and stormed inside.

Both did not notice a woman observing them from the shadows.

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Charles saw Raven speaking with Hank and went to her. Both were so engaged in the conversation that they did not notice him.

"Charles!" she yelped as she registered that it was her brother's hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, it is time to go home."

"Pardon?" To say Raven was astonished was an understatement.

"You heard me right the first time." Charles insisted.

"Mr. Xavier, if Miss Xavier wants to stay, I offer myself to escort her home later." Dr. McCoy intervened.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy but I have to decline. Miss Xavier and I are leaving now."

Raven saw the seriousness in his eyes and spoke to Dr. McCoy, "Dr. McCoy, I dearly enjoyed your company this evening but now I will leave with my brother as he requested."

Dr. McCoy bowed and kissed her hand. "I hope that our paths will cross again soon."

Raven blushed and the men bowed their goodbyes.

On their way out they stopped by Lady MacTaggert and Mr. Cassidy to tell them that they were leaving. They had to wait a bit till their carriage came but soon they were on their way home.

"Charles," Raven spoke quietly so that only he could hear her, "what has happened?"

And Charles told her in an equally quiet voice, about the conversation Mr. Lensherr had with Lady Frost and about the conversation he had with Mr. Lensherr. He told her even about his assumption that their stepfather has in all likelihood made many people unhappy and that now, when he is gone and Mr. Lensherr has brought out the subject of Marko being bad, they will start speaking about it and they will probably even accuse them instead of him.

Raven took a sharp breath and asked, "Do you think the people will now talk about us?"

The older sibling looked out of the window. "I believe that the talk has already started. Did you not see how some people already looked at us? And others will join them, as soon as they put our faces together with our names and heritage."

"What are we going to do now, brother?" Charles looked at Raven and saw that she was near tears and he instantly felt badly for her. It was her first ball after father died and now she would associate it with bad memories.

"Wait. After a while, probably a month, they will forget about it and will find a new topic of discussions." Charles put an arm around her and Raven put her head on his shoulder.

"W-what about Hank? W-will he want to-to see me again?" The tears were running now freely.

"My love," Charles kissed her head, "if he truly feels for you, then he will come again, no matter what."

It seemed to calm her down and the rest of route was spent in quiet.

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Erik left the ball right away and left the organization of the ball and of his whole estate into Scott's capable hands. He even told Scott to take care of his sister. He took his favorite and fastest horse Magneto and rode out into the darkness. He spent three days on horseback till he found himself in front of the mansion of his friend Logan and his wife Lady Munroe. Logan was not at home, he had to go on a business trip in Edinburg and was expected home in at least three weeks but in spite of it Erik asked for a stay.

One evening at the dinner table Lady Munroe addressed him. "Mr. Lensherr, it is not that I do not take pleasure from your presence here but you are here for two weeks straight and you only speak when it is highly necessary. I find it hard to believe that you are all right as you claim to be."

Erik stopped eating and wiped his mouth. "I do not want to talk about."

"That I do not believe you." Erik looked up from his plate into his friend's wife stormy eyes. To say he was astonished by the announcement was an understatement. "You are here for something but it is not silence. Maybe you will find out that talking to an uninterested person can be more helpful than talking to a friendly ear." Lady Munroe's words were filled with knowledge.

"I met someone who I was attracted to but then I found out that he is the stepson of the friend of my nemesis. I do not know how to feel about him anymore," Erik heard himself speaking.

"The sins of the father are not to be borne by the sons. Including stepsons." Lady Munroe did not inquire who the chosen one was.

Erik laughed a bitter laugh. "He said something similar. About giving him a second chance like the one he gave me."

Lady Munroe did not inquire but said, "Then maybe you should repay the favour."

Erik turned away from her and looked out into the rainy night. "I do not know if I am capable of it."

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

As Charles predicted the talk about them started right after they left the ball when all Marko's threats and bad moves came up and lasted for three weeks till the high society found a new topic to gossip about. During the time both siblings remained mostly at home and avoided public places. Hank has been visiting Raven every second day and held to both siblings - they all were now on first name basis. Lady MacTaggert and Mr. Cassidy supported them too and discreetly remained people that the Xavier siblings were nothing like their stepfather Kurt Marko. They even managed to forget about Mr. Lensherr and his ball. What Charles did not know was that he was being stalked.

Now everything returned to normal as normal as it could go.

"Mr. Xavier, I do not understand." Mr. Cassidy was sitting behind Charles' table.

"What exactly is making you trouble, Mr. Cassidy." Charles asked from his position by a bookshelf.

"The whole book. It is very hard to read and I also cannot understand what Homer meant writing this." Mr. Cassidy was holding up the book.

Charles was about to start explaining when he was interrupted by a servant who stepped into the library where he was currently teaching Mr. Cassidy.

"Mr. Xavier, Mr. Shaw for you," the servant announced. Charles straightened himself and Mr. Cassidy stood up.

Mr. Shaw strode into the library with an energetic step. At first sight Charles noticed that the man was in his middles but still rather good looking.

"Mr. Xavier," the man greeted him with a big smile on his lips and open hands; then he spotted Mr. Cassidy in the room and immediately froze.

"I am sorry, but do we know each other?" Charles asked confused.

This seemed to do it and the man turned his attention back to Charles. "Please, do forgive my manners. My name is Sebastian Shaw and I have heard about your superb library and exceptional understanding of nearly everything so I came to you to ask for help. But I am afraid I do not know this young man with Homer's Iliad and Odyssey in the hand." A seductive smile was thrown Charles' way.

Charles blushed a bit, he already felt affected by this man and so far nothing has happened. "This is Mr. Sean Cassidy; he is Lady MacTaggert's ward and my student. Lady MacTaggert is the woman, who owns this library. And I believe you already know my name - Charles Xavier, at your service."

Mr. Shaw seemed pleased by this. "Mr. Cassidy would you be so kind leaving us alone?" Another smile was thrown Charles' way.

"Mr. Cassidy, we are done for today. Please tell my sister that her lessons will be canceled for today. Thank you."

"Of course. Mr. Xavier. Mr. Shaw." Mr. Cassidy, who still was holding Homer's book put it down and made his way out of the room.

Charles took his place behind the table and gestured toward Mr. Shaw. "Please, do sit down, sir," Charles said in his best professor voice. He did not want to show the man how much his smile affected him – at least yet. Mr. Shaw did as he was told and Charles continued, "So how can I help you Mr. Shaw?"

"Straight to the point Mr. Xavier, I would not have expected anything less from you." Shaw spoke casually but tempting.

"Well?" Charles had to drawn from his inner strength to remain stoic.

"I am a successful trader and now I want to invest my money into this region but at first I want to know its history – that is my process. And I believe you will know the facts." Somewhere during this little speech Mr. Shaw has put his hands near Charles'.

"I truly can help you," Charles stood up and began pacing as he spoke about the history he read in his beloved books. When he reached the end he found himself standing in front of Mr. Shaw's chair.

Mr. Shaw stood up and Charles had to tilt his head to see into his smiling face. "That truly was lengthy, Mr. Xavier."

Charles blushed a deep red which was mostly caused by the nearness to Mr. Shaw. He even began to stammer, "I-I deeply re-regret if I bored y-you, Mr. Shaw."

"Not at all, Charles," Mr. Shaw deliberately switched to his given name and put a warm palm on Charles' face, "And I do think it is time you start calling me Sebastian."

They were about to kiss, when a knock interrupted them. Both immediately parted and Charles took a moment to compose himself till he called the visitor in.

"Charles," Hank started a bit nervous but as soon as he saw the other man, he stopped himself.

"Mr. Xavier, it was a pleasure. I will come tomorrow to continue our meeting." Mr. Shaw –no Sebastian left with a small smirk.

"Charles, there is something I want to talk about with you," Hank continued in the same nervous voice.

"Please." Charles invited him to start.

"N-not here."

Charles thought it was weird but offered Hank an alternative. "Perhaps a walk in the gardens then?"

"That would be acceptable." Hank seemed visible calmer.

It was a wonderful august morning and the gardens glowed with every rainbow color. There was the red of the roses, the orange of the lilies, the yellow of the carnations, the green of the trees, the blue of the forget-me-nots and even the violet of the tulips. Charles congratulated himself for choosing a walk in here.

Once they were deep inside, Hank began speaking. "Charles, we know each other for nearly two years now and you know I am an honest good man." The sentence was spoken in all seriousness and Charles felt even weirder than before.

"Hank, you are more than just an honest good man. You are a dear friend of mine and Raven likes you very much, we do not know how we would make it these past three weeks without your help." At the mention of Raven's name Hank got visibly pale. "Hank? Are you feeling all right?"

Hank suddenly stopped and Charles did the same. Hank took a deep breath and looked into Charles' eyes. "Charles, as you are the older brother of Raven I herewith ask you for the hand of your sister."

Charles' face lit up as a candle and he spoke with visible joy in his voice. "That is beautiful Hank, I agree, of course I agree!" He felt like jumping from joy but decided against it. "I assume that Raven already told you her 'yes' and that she was the one who brought you up to this."

"Yes, that is true. She commanded me to ask you and not Mr. Marko." After Charles' approval Hank seemed more at easy than Charles has seen him in his life before.

"Yes, that sounds like her." Charles laughed out loud. "When should I be expecting the happy event?"

"We thought that an early autumn wedding would be beautiful but we…" Hank suddenly stopped.

Charles looked the way Hank was looking and saw that just a few steps away was Mr. Lensherr standing.

"Mr. Xavier, Mr. McCoy," Mr. Lensherr greeted them after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Mr. Lensherr," both younger men greeted back.

"Charles, I apologize, but my presence is required elsewhere. Mr. Lensherr." Hank bowed his goodbye and went up the road back to the mansion.

Charles was eyeing down Mr. Lensherr. He was wearing a travel coat and had stubble that was at least three days old. Even his hair was a mess.

"Mr. Xavier, I have to apologize for the way I behaved at the ball." Mr. Lensherr went straight to the point.

Charles was taken aback by this apology and thus was quiet for a few seconds that Mr. Lensherr misinterpreted.

"I, of course, will fully understand if you decide to not accept it." The normally steady voice of Erik Lensherr was now shaking. "My behavior there was unforgivable and unacceptable and I shall no longer take away your precious time. Good afternoon, Mr. Xavier." Mr. Lensherr turned away and was about to leave when Charles woke up from his trance.

"Wait." Charles' hand found a way on Erik's shoulder of its own accord. Even through multiple layers of clothing he could still feel the heat that radiated from there. He saw how Mr. Lensherr's whole body stiffened and a chill ran down his own body. "I accept your apology."Charles let his hand fall as Mr. Lensherr turned to him with a barely visible smile on his face.

"From now on, I swear on my honor to judge you after your own behavior, Mr. Xavier." Mr. Lensherr made a promise that Charles somehow knew would not be broken.

"Then, I believe, we can start anew."


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor's note: I wanted Moira, Emma Frost and Ororo Munroe (Storm) to be Ladies because it felt right to place them 'above' the society. In my mind it goes so: Moira was the wife of a Lord and through the marriage she gained her Lady status. Even when her husband lived, they weren't very rich and most of their money was spent on his health care because he had a weak immune system and was constantly ill (they were married for 7 years). So Moira is now a Lady but more poor than rich but she has a good heart. Emma Frost married a Lord too, but she 'got rid of him' with the help of… (I think you can figure it out and when not, I will explain it in the end). And Ororo Munroe was the only daughter of a duke (he died when Ororo was young) and when she married Logan, she has kept her last name in remembrance of her father. Jean is the only one who should have been a Mrs, but I forgot to change that, so now she is the daughter of a duke too. Raven and Sharon Xavier are not Ladies. I hope this explains everything :) **

**P.S. There are only three chapters left – including this one, so I wanted to thank you, dear readers, for reading this and I hope you will stand with Erik and Charles to the very end. And special thanks to all who reviewed and a HUGE thank you to **_**neco,**_** whose kind reviews made me very happy :) **

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Erik could not believe his luck, this man has not only accepted his much desired apology, even when Erik would not admit that he crawled for it, but has given him a chance of a new beginning too.

"Fancy a walk with me, Mr. Lensherr?" the younger man said with a smile.

A silent nod and a lively step were the only answers Erik could manage now.

Charles. _Charles? When did I start thinking about him as Charles?_ Charles was admiring the beauty of the gardens and as they passed an especially beautiful part, he commented, "These gardens are the most beautiful from all. It is true that I have not seen many gardens in my life but I strongly believe that only a few can match the beauty of these gardens. My favourites are the forget-me-nots. Do you know that in 15th-century Germany the forget-me-nots were worn by people who believed that so they would not be forgotten by their loved ones?"

"No, I did not. Are you a specialist in history?" Erik was surprised to find that he really wanted to know the answer.

"No, I am not. I did not study on a university at all – the time was just not right for it," Charles said and there was something sad about the way he said it but them immediately he brightened. "But I read it in a book. One can find many interesting and true things in books. But that is enough about me, what about you, Mr. Lensherr? Do you have a university degree?"

"As you said, the time just was not right for it," Erik repeated Charles' words. Charles' blue eyes were filled with sadness and knowledge and Erik nearly believed that this young man knew everything about him. Erik wanted to lighten the situation and so he mentioned that his sister was studying.

Charles seemed to recall how Angel looked like, at least Erik believed it, and then he spoke to him, "Sisters are wonderful beings, do you not think the same?"

They talked about their sisters for a while and laughed about the mischief they brought them, then a comfortable silence settled in and both enjoyed it. But Erik was not as comfortable as he wished to be. He had an unpleasant feeling that they were followed but he decided to let it go.

They walked in it a while longer till Erik broke it. "You said you have not seen many gardens in your life. Am I to understand that you did not travel a lot Mr. Xavier?" A shadow of pain and sadness crossed the handsome features and Erik suddenly felt an urge to hug the man and make all the bad things that plagued his mind vanish.

"I used to travel a lot with my father but then… Then he died and everything changed in our family. Kurt Marko was a stepfather I would not wish upon my worst enemy." Erik saw that Charles was lost in his bad memories and anger has risen in him at all these people who hurt Charles. He did not know why he suddenly felt so protective about Charles.

"Did you enjoy traveling?" Erik put the anger in a far corner of his mind so that he would not frighten Charles.

"Yes, I did and I would gladly start again right now, if…" Charles stopped and from his blush it was evident that he nearly told something that he did not want to share. "If I had the time." _If you had the money. Am I right Charles? That is what you wanted to say at first._"I am babbling about myself the whole time!" Charles laughed a nervous laugh. "Do you enjoy traveling, Mr. Lensherr?"

"I mostly connect it with work. As a trader, I have to travel a lot to very different places. There are times when I spent more time on a horseback or in a carriage than not." Erik sounded like boasting to himself and he nearly hit himself for it but Charles seemed very interested.

"Oh! So you surely must know a lot of cities and the manners of the people there. Please say, how are the people there?"

And so they talked for an hour or two about everything and nothing and soon it was time to part.

"I had a very good time, Mr. Lensherr, thank you," Charles sincerely said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Xavier. I do hope we can repeat it again in the future." Erik held his breath as he was waiting for Charles' answer.

"I will be delighted." Erik's heart made a small lap.

"Until then, Mr. Xavier," Erik took his leave. He was sure that he would return, he just needed time to conform what he already knew.

"Until then, Mr. Lensherr."

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

The next week went in a blur. Hank and Raven were making plans for their wedding, well they made a plan and then changed it, and Charles felt happy for them but he also felt a bit lonely and useless. Lonely in the way that his sister was now spending a lot time with Hank and nearly none with him and useless in the way that except the money he earned from Moira he had nothing to give to the soon-to-be married pair. But Raven was happy for him that he found a friend in Sebastian and that he stared anew with Mr. Lensherr. Charles even once again felt attracted to Mr. Lensherr but he also felt attracted to Sebastian and as he did not see Mr. Lensherr a whole week, his attraction towards him weakened.

During this week Charles spent also a great deal of time with Sebastian who kept visiting him every day but they did not come as near as the day-of-the-near-kiss. However a certain level of intimacy was kept between the two. They talked - well Charles talked about his life and Sebastian listened. Soon Sebastian knew nearly everything about him but Charles did not know anything about the man. He did not even notice it because he felt attracted to Sebastian and while he was feeling lonely he was crawling for human contact more than usually. And Sebastian was more than willing to give it.

It was a lovely warm Sunday afternoon and Charles was sitting under a tree and reading one of his favorite books – William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. In fact he was not reading it; he used it only as cover to think about why Mr. Lensherr has not come to visit him during all this time eve thought he promised it. As a matter of fact, he found himself thinking about this mysterious man more and more. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice Sebastian sneaking up to him. Suddenly the book was roughly taken away from him and he was exposed to a grinning face of Sebastian.

"My dear Charles, why is it that I always find you reading?" Sebastian was playing with the book and throwing it from one hand to another.

"Please, be careful with it. It is my favorite," Charles begged. He was trying to reach for the book but Sebastian only stepped away from him.

"Hm… I think I like your begging, so say it again." He put the book behind his back out of Charles' vision.

"Please, Sebastian, I beg you return me my book." Charles was getting a little angry at him. He stood up and with two steps he was in front of Sebastian. He tried to reach for the book but only ended on top of him on the ground.

"Charles, if you want me, there are other ways to show it," Sebastian said seductively right into Charles' right ear.

A shiver ran up the younger man's body and a blush crept up his face. "I-I…" But the intimacy was gone as soon as it came and Charles found himself on all his four. His book lay forgotten just inches away.

"So, Charles, how was your day so far?" Sebastian asked as if nothing just happened.

Charles stood up and straightened himself. "I am all right, before you came I was just thinking about Mr. Lensherr and his promised visit," Charles confessed.

"Mr. Lensherr?" The kindness from Sebastian eyes was gone for a few seconds.

"Did not I tell you about it? It must have slipped my mind. He came to apology to me the day you came to visit me into the library." Charles replied a bit confused.

"He did? Tell me everything about it Charles," Sebastian commanded rather grim.

So Charles told him about the encounter in the gardens and the promised visit.

After hearing it, Sebastian sighed and for the first time looked as old as he probably was. "I am sorry Charles, it is my fault. I should have warned you about Erik the first time you told me about him."

"Warned?" Now Charles was totally perplexed.

Sebastian sighed again and began walking, Charles followed him curios. "I did not tell you that Erik and I are old _friends_." The word friends was nearly spat. "I met Erik when he was still a young boy without a roof over his head and a dying mother on his left and a hungry sister to his right. He had no future and no hopes and I just wanted to give him a home so I took him along with his family into my care. His mother has unfortunately died after a month I found them and I think Erik has never really got over it. I taught him, helped him, shaped him and Erik soon became one of my best traders. I took care of his sister too and bought her everything that she needed. I even wanted to adopt them officially because I already considered them as my children. But then everything changed - Erik assaulted me. Why? I do not know I only assume that he wanted to take over the leadership of my organization of traders. With a heavy heart I had to throw them out for my own safety. Erik with the help of their new-found aunt Lady Ororo Munroe has built his own small trader organization and since then he has been trying to bring me down – both personal and professional. I believe that he somehow found out that I was interested in you and that is why he sought you out. Charles, my dear, Erik has lost every scruple and is now using you to hurt me!"

Charles looked wide-eyed at Sebastian. "Why? How-how could he find about us so soon?" Raw wonder and disbelief were in his tone.

"Maybe there was a spy behind your windows. I longer suspected that he used one on me." False regret radiated from Sebastian but Charles has not noted it.

"I-I thought that we were becoming friends!" Charles hopelessness filled the room. He believed Sebastian even when at first he had his doubts. Sebastian's voice was just so convincing and comforting and soothing him into a cocoon. "I…" But Charles got interrupted.

"Mr. Xavier, Mr. Lensherr for you," the servants announced. Just now Charles noticed that they were in the library. They must have somehow gotten there during their talk.

"Mr. Xav…" Mr. Lensherr suddenly stopped. "Shaw."

Before Charles could even blink, Mr. Lensherr was on Sebastian and both were fighting. Sebastian already had a bleeding nose and Erik a blue eye.

"Stop!" Charles yelled.

Erik stopped. He was keeping Sebastian in place with just one hand and his other stopped in midair on its crash way with Sebastian's face. He looked at Charles and saw his frightened face then he looked again at Shaw.

"Why are you protecting this-this animal?" Mr. Lensherr asked with disgust and rage.

"You are calling him an animal? You are the animal among us! You are an ungrateful, dishonest, arrogant man! Sebastian told me everything! Leave and do not come back ever!" Charles was angry. He believed Mr. Lensherr was something better but this was just the proof that he was as bad as his stepfather was.

"Sebastian?" Mr. Lensherr seemed as if someone has just thrown him into a lake with cold water. "I see," Mr. Lensherr released Sebastian from his iron grip. Pain was evident in his whole posture. Little did Charles know that the pain came from the heart and not from the fight. "Please, excuse my interruption. I will no longer bother you anymore in the future. Good afternoon."

Charles looked away from the door as soon as Mr. Lensherr left. Then he helped Sebastian up.

"Thank you Charles. I am sorry you had to witness this encounter." It was a bit muffled because of Sebastian's broken nose. "I have to leave you now. I need to let my doctor see my nose and then I have to attend a meeting in London. I see you in a week. Be aware."

Sebastian left quickly and Charles was let alone with his troubling thoughts. He felt bad that Sebastian left so quickly but he felt even worse that he chased Mr. Lensherr away – probably for good.

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

For two days Charles spoke with no one and was always closed in his study. Raven was the only one who was allowed in, and only because Charles needed someone to bring him something to eat. She always tried to draw him into a conversation but Charles' only words were always 'thank you'. He did not even look at her. With her last visit Raven brought a letter and this time she decided to not leave him till she got an answer from him.

"Lady Munroe sent you a letter, Charles." Raven put the tray along with the letter on the table.

"Thank you."

"Do you not want to read it?"

"Maybe later." Charles did not look up from his notes.

"Her servant requested a quick answer." Raven tried again.

"I will give him an answer as soon as I am finished," Charles mumbled from under his nose.

"No you will not!" Raven snapped. Her patience has run out. "You will not because you always stay in this room, you even do not go to sleep into your own room," Raven continued in a calmer voice. "Yes, I noticed Charles and so had the others. I do not know what happened with Sebastian or with Mr. Lensherr or with both these two days ago but you are not the same as before. If you do not want to talk about it with me, then maybe you should try to talk with someone else."

For the first time in these two days Charles looked at her and saw that silent tears were running down her face.

"I love you brother but I do not know how to help you if you will not talk to me," Raven announced and ran away from the room with tears I her eyes.

Charles put away his pen and started reading the letter. Soon he was writing an accept letter to Lady Munroe which he then sent back immediately.

This was the first night after the fight that he slept for at least three hours.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came quickly and Charles made his appearance at the morning breakfast table. He announced there that in the afternoon he would leave to visit Lady Munroe. His companions were happy to see that Charles started living again and sent him off with smiles on their faces.

The trip to Lady Munroe was a rather long one but Charles enjoyed it nevertheless. As soon as he got off the carriage, the servant brought him to the Lady in question. She was awaiting him in the main living room. The room was the warmest in the mansion and was filled with many expensive things. A large fireplace filled one wall and on the other were shelves with vases which were made of porcelain. On one wall were even stuff heads of dead animals. Wooden chairs were positioned around a big table in the middle of the room. Next to it were four comfortable seats that were positioned in a circle

"Lady Munroe," Charles bowed his head in welcome.

"Mr. Xavier, I am so glad you could come." Lady Munroe greeted him with a bow. "Do sit down." She motioned to the comfortable seats.

"Thank you."

Both sat down in opposite seats.

"I am very glad to see that you could make it, Mr. Xavier," Lady Munroe said with a small smile on her lips. "Would you like tea or coffee? I myself prefer coffee."

"Tea with milk please."

Lady Munroe told a servant to bring them their orders.

"I heard the gardens in the MacTaggert's mansion are very beautiful. When were they established?"

"Oh there is a funny story connected with it!" Charles expressed happily.

Soon there were engaged in a soothing conversation about this and that.

"We talked now about nearly everything, Mr. Xavier, but we avoided the topic that troubles your heart and mind at most." Lady Munroe's voice was calm and even.

"How do you know?" Charles was taken aback.

"It is written all about your face."

"I-I do not want to talk about it." Charles looked away from her searching eyes.

"Silence needs courage of the mind but speaking needs courage of the heart." It was a simply statement but it did the wonder.

Charles closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. He began to tell her everything that has happened from the moment he met Erik Lensherr till her letter came. He especially told her about his last meeting with Sebastian and Mr. Lensherr and about his feelings afterwards.

Lady Munroe's eyes showed sadness and knowledge. She then told him the true story about what really had happened those years ago – about Mr. Lensherr's parents and sister, about Mr. Shaw's help and about the true reason of the assault. "Yes, Mr. Lensherr should not have attacked him back then but truth is that many of us would react in same way when found in his position. Myself included."

"How do I know that you are speaking the truth?" Charles asked but he somehow knew the answer already.

"I believe that your heart already knows the answer." Lady Munroe was now sure that both men felt something for each other but it was not on her to tell Charles or Erik. They both needed to face their feelings; she could only push them the right way.

_I love him,_Charles thought to himself and blushed a bit but he needed to get a grip on himself because there still were questions that he needed answers too. "Then why, why did Mr. Shaw want me? Why did he lie to me?"

"I assume that with you he wanted to hurt him and so he needed to get you on his side - the easiest way was to stain Mr. Lensherr in your eyes." Lady Munroe's tone held a hint of disgust but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I was such a fool," Charles sighed. Guilt was eating him alive. "I even accused him of being an ungrateful, dishonest, arrogant man! And the only thing he did was protecting his family!"

"If we were born wise and all-knowing, than we would not cherish anything."

"Do you believe Mr. Lensherr will give me another chance?" Charles asked with a lump in his throat.

"The ways of the heart are unpredictable," was her only answer. Lady Munroe looked somehow mysterious and happy and Charles wanted to query why but he did not came to it. A howl like laugher could be heard through the space of the room and interrupted him.

"Ah, that must be my husband." Lady Munroe announced smiling. Both stood up to greet the incoming.

"My wife, look who joined me in my hunt today!" Mr. Wolverine stated in oblivious joy. Behind him a man in a dark grey dress emerged.

"Lady Munroe," Mr. Lensherr greeted; then he noticed Charles and greeted him with a bow of his head. Before either could react, Mr. Lensherr spoke again, "I apologize, Lady Munroe, I did not know that you had a guest. I will leave immediately." He nearly reached the door when a yelp stopped him.

"Mr. Lensherr!" It belonged to Charles.

"My husband, show me please what you have caught." Lady Munroe dragged the something bewildered Mr. Wolverine away and closed the door.

Mr. Lensherr was still standing with his back turned towards Charles.

"Mr. Lensherr," Charles started again and forced his voice not to shake. "Lady Munroee told me the truth. The real truth. I see now that I was a fool to fall for Shaw and his tricks. I deeply regret everything but mostly I regret accusing you." No reaction came. "I beg for your forgiveness." Charles voice showed how desperate he was.

Mr. Lensherr still did not react and his back was still turned towards Charles. Charles sighed and walked to stand by the window. It was getting dark because of a storm that was coming.

Suddenly Mr. Lensherr's voice from behind startled him. "Why?"

_Right,why should he forgive me?_Charles thought and his heart shattered in a million pieces. "I… I…" he could not continue further because he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

A servant stopped inside.

"Mr. Xavier, Mr. Cassidy for you," he announced.

"Mr. Xavier, Mr. Lensherr," Cassidy greeted them. A certain haste could be heard in his voice.

"Mr. Cassidy," both hailed back. Charles had to grip on his last straws of control to at least pretend that he was alright.

"Mr. Xavier, your sister sent me with this letter," Mr. Cassidy handed the letter to Charles. "She said it was very important and that you had to read it at once. She deeply regrets that she could not come but she was feeling rather unwell after she has read it."

Charles opened the letter and began reading it:

_Dear Miss Xavier, Mr. Xavier,_

_I am sorry to write to you that your mother is unwell and that she will not live longer. In her restless sleep she requested your presence and hence I am writing to you. Please, do come immediately and fulfill her probably last wish._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Head servant Armando Muñoz from the Sinister's mansion in Publishire_

Charles' hands shook when he read the letter to the end. He was on the edge of losing his composure. He looked at Mr. Cassidy and then at Mr. Lensherr again.

"Mr. Xavier, are you feeling well?" Mr. Lensherr asked. He wanted to suppress the protectiveness he felt for the younger man but he could not.

Charles started breathing hard and his vision swam. He vaguely felt how a pair of hands made him sit down on a wooden chair.

"Mr. Xavier, do you hear me? Mr. Xavier!" Now it was shear panic that radiated from Mr. Lensherr but Charles did not notice. "Servants! Servants!" he yelled.

"No." Charles recovered from his shock and caught a standing Mr. Lensherr by his wrist. A shiver ran up his whole body but he thought that it was still an effect from the shock. The letter fell forgotten to the floor. "No, I do not need their services." He turned to Mr. Cassidy and spoke to him, "How is my sister?"

"Dr. McCoy has made her lay down. But if I may say, she looked rather pale as if she was ill."

Charles nodded. "Tell her please that I will go immediately and that she should come as soon as she feels better." Charles stood up and let go of Mr. Lensherr's right wrist. He missed the contact at once but he had to suppress the feeling.

"There is a storm coming, you both should wait till it passes." Mr. Lensherr entered the conversation. It was evident that he did not want Charles to go but Charles once again seemed dumb to it.

Charles shook his head. "Mr. Cassidy, you shall wait until the storm is over but I cannot. I have to go immediately."

"I will go immediately too. I can make it to the mansion before the storm starts," Mr. Cassidy replied and went right away.

Charles took a large breath to prepare for what had to come. In his coldest voice he said, "Mr. Lensherr, I am deeply sorry for everything that had happened between. It seems that we only hurt each other so I believe it will be the best that we will not cross paths ever again. Goodbye, Mr. Lensherr."

It was very quickly spoken and Charles left immediately afterwards so that the older man was left stunned and alone.

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Erik did not know how long he stayed by the chair till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Were it minutes or hours? He felt confused because he thought that Charles felt something for him but now he was not sure.

"Mr. Lensherr," a voice spoke to him and the hand shook him lightly. "Where is Mr. Xavier?"

Erik turned his body and saw that the voice and hand belonged to Lady Munroe. A quiet 'gone' was everything he could master at the moment. The hand dropped from his shoulder.

"At this weather?" Lady Munroe seemed horrified. She had a good reason; the storm out there was one of the strongest that passed this country? A lightning even illuminated the room to support her words. "What had happened?" Her normal so strong composure was affected by her intuition that told her that something has gone horribly wrong and that it would get only worse.

Erik only indicated to the letter that still lay on the floor.

Lady Munroe took the letter and read it. She then had to sit down on the same chair Charles had occupied just moments ago. "You have to read it, Mr. Lensherr," she said in a shaky but commanding voice.

Erik took the letter and read it. He then folded it and put it in his pocket. _I am a fool! His mother is dying and all I can think about is me and my feelings! _In his core he was very angry at himself. For Lady Munroe he seemed strangely calm as he made his way towards the door.

"Mr. Lensherr! Where are you going?" Lady Munroe asked and ran to the door. With her frame she blocked the only exit.

"After him." Erik stood before her and eyed her down. If it were someone else then he would probably ran scared away but Lady Munroe was once again composed.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you that."

"This is not a thing to be discussed." Erik said in his most horrible voice.

"I agree that you have to go after him but not in this weather. You have to wait out till it is over or you will not be able to help him with his sick condition." Lady Munroe did not seem to be horrified at all.

"Sick condition?" This time it was Erik who was surprised.

"Yes, sick condition. If he rode out in this weather than he will for sure catch a cold. And I believe you will want to help him rather than to be ill too."

The truth in the sentence stroke Erik and he decided to wait out till the storm passes. He tried to make small talk with Logan and Lady Munroe to pass time but failed, so he excused himself to the guest room and there he waited lost in his thoughts till the storm passed. Then at midnight, when the storm was finally over, Erik took his fastest horse and went after Charles. He only left a note on his bed to inform his hosts where he went.

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

Charles rode on his horse to the Sinister's mansion. The icy wind was blowing from every direction but Charles did not feel its impact. The rain was pouring down his face but Charles did not mind. At least it washed away his tears that were pouring down his face. He cried for his death father, for his lost home, for the partial lose of his of his sister – because so he really felt about Raven marrying, for his ill mother and for the loose of his heart. This all made him ride even faster through the stormy night and the lightning was the only illumination he got. The moon could not be seen through the thick clouds.

In the middle of the night he arrived at his destination. He jumped off his horse and had to grip his collar to block the wind. Now when he was standing on his own feet soaked to the bones, he could feel the chill. He led his horse to the stable and went straight to the front door. He straightened himself to look more presentable and several times at the door. A servant opened it with a inquiring 'yes'.

"My name is Charles Xavier," Charles introduced himself. The icy wind made him grip once again on his travel coat.

The eyes of the servant shone with understanding. "Ah, Mr. Xavier, my name is Armando Muñoz. I am the one who has written to you. Please, come in." Mr. Muñoz stepped away from the entrance.

Charles stepped inside and the first thing he noticed was that the entrance hall was magnificent. There were several silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The floor had multiple circle patterns and the walls were painted in a light blue with a silver pattern that matched the ones on the floor. Even the staircases looked expensive. There were two and both led to the upper floor.

"Mr. Xavier, please follow me," Mr. Muñoz requested and headed to the stairs. "Your mother is very ill. The doctor even said earlier today that it is possible that she will not make it till morning and so I called you. I would have called you sooner but your stepfather and Mr. Sinister have forbidden it. I am deeply sorry that I could not inform you earlier but I had to wait till they were out of house to send the letter," the servant explained apologetically but at the same time he was nervous.

"That is alright, at least you called. Others on your place would not have the courage to do it," Charles tried to reassure the servant with a calm voice.

"Well, thank you." Mr. Muñoz stopped and looked Charles right into his eyes. "Mr. Xavier, I like your mother very much. She has been here for not too long but she was the only one who spoke with me as an equal. That is why it feels harder for me to tell you this: Your mother sleeps nearly all the time and she sometimes mumbles in her sleep. When she wakes up, it is always just for a few minutes and she does not acknowledge anyone. Please, do not expect much."

Charles just nodded.

They made a brief stop in a room, where spare clothing was and Mr. Muñoz offered some to Charles so that he could change from his wet clothes in his mother's room. Charles thanked him and they continued in silence.

"This is her room, Mr. Xavier," Mr. Muñoz indicated towards the closed door. "Please remember what I said."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Muñoz. I really appreciate your help." Both bowed as a sign of mutual respect and then Charles stepped into his mother room.

The room was not as large as Charles thought at first but it was comfortable. It was painted in a light yellow tone that made Charles feel warm in spite of his wet travel coat. The room also had only the necessary furniture – a big wardrobe in the corner, a small table with a mirror and a chair in the other corner and a big bed in the middle with a bed table. A chair was situated near the bed and a doctor – Charles at least assumed it - was sitting on it and was checking his mother. His mother who was white as snow with black bags under her eyes and sweat soaked hair.

"You are?" The doctor asked as he spotted Charles.

"I am her son. How is she?" Charles eyes were following his mother rising chest. It was as if he wanted to reassure himself that she was still living.

The doctor sighed and turned towards Charles. "Not good, she will not make it till morning. Her organs are already failing. The pneumonia has made its work. I could have helped her if I was called earlier."

"Could you please leave us?" Charles could not tear his eyes away from his mother. Anger was rising in him at his so called stepfather but now was neither the time nor place to release it so he suppressed it.

The doctor looked sad at first at his mother and then him. "Of course. Just make her as comfortable as much you can." He left without another glance.

"Mother," Charles was going to the chair near the bed and in the process he took off his wet coat and tossed it on the floor. The spare clothing followed too because he did not care that his other clothes were soaked.

But she did not acknowledge him.

"Mother," Charles tried again and this time he put her hand between his two.

Still no response came.

Charles felt her forehead and noticed that she had fever. He went into the adjusted bathroom and wetted a cloth and put it on her forehead to make her more comfortable. He washed her sweat away and adjusted her sheets. When Charles was putting the cold cloth for an twentieth time on her forehead a hand caught his wrist.

"C-Charles," his mother rasped.

"Mother!" Charles expressed surprised. He wanted to move from the uncomfortable position but he feared that mother would then slump back to her unconscious state.

"Cha-Charles…" She opened her eyes but Charles could see that they were unfocused.

"Mother, I am here!" Fresh tears started a new.

"Charles, please forgive me." It was barely a whisper but Charles could hear it nevertheless.

"I forgive you mother, I forgive you. And Raven, Raven forgives you too!" Charles voice shook a bit. He was not entire sure if she was aware of her surroundings because she has not opened her eyes

"R-Raven…."

Now Charles' whole body was shaken by his sobs. He tried to say something but found that he could not speak.

"I love you both…." With that she let go of his wrist and was taken by unconsciousness.

It took a while for Charles to master his feelings again, then he continued his routine but his mother has not spoken again.

At six o'clock in the morning Sharon Marko let out her last breath and died.

Charles could not even cry anymore; he suspected that he cried his eyes out. He put the sheets over her head and exited the room. He wanted to find Mr. Muñoz to tell him that mother has died but in the hallway he found someone else.

"Ah, little brother. What are you doing here?" Cain asked him in a low growl.

"Pardon?" Charles asked a bit confused. He was feeling a bit lightheaded and weak and his brain was just not cooperating with him.

"You heard me!" With just a couple of steps Cain had Charles pinned to the hallway wall.

Charles chocked at the strength behind the grip and said in a hoarse voice, "I-I was with mo-mother. She died t-this morning."

Cain relaxed his grip on Charles' throat a bit but did not let him free. "She died? At last, father and I were worried that she would make it," a manic laugh left his lips.

"You!" Charles' anger fuelled his weak body and he even smashed Cain in the jaw.

Cain let go of Charles who fell to the floor and put a hand on his jaw. Blood trickled down the corner of his mount. This made him furious. He hauled Charles up by his shoulders and hit him into the abdomen. Charles felt immediately right back to the floor.

"You stinky little brat." A kick hit Charles into his abdomen. "You think your _mommy_ was something better?" Another kick. "She was not. Nobody wanted an unstable widow with two depending children." This time the kick hit Charles' chest. "You should be grateful that my noble father married her even when it was for the money." Another kick to his abdomen. "But with the money gone she was just as much trouble as you were. So we were _glad_ that she got ill." Charles could see that a kick was aimed at his head and he shut eyes in the expectation of pain.

But none came.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hitting people that are already on the floor is cowardly," an angry voice spoke and Charles had to open his eyes to place it to the person that helped him. He was surprised to see Mr. Lensherr holding Cain in place. Cain struggled and managed to get free from Mr. Lensherr's iron grip. He launched an attack at him but Mr. Lensherr was swift in both offensive and defensive and soon was Cain more lying on the floor than standing.

With a last good aimed punch from the older man Cain landed especially hard on the floor. He wheezed and looked at Mr. Lensherr.

"Leave and do not _ever_come near Charles or his family again!" The unspoken threat in Mr. Lensherr's cold voice was evident and it did the wonder. Cain stood up and hastily left without a further glance.

"Mr. Xavier, how are you?" Mr. Lensherr kneeled down to Charles. He slowly moved Charles on his back. One of his hands was resting behind Charles head and the other was placed on his abdomen.

"Hurts," Charles rasped and threw up.

He managed to hit himself and Mr. Lensherr too but he seemed not to mind it, instead he probed Charles' abdomen and then his forehead. "Mr. Muñoz! Mr. Muñoz! Please, help!" Mr. Lensherr yelled in the direction of the entrance hall.

Charles felt very dizzy but in spite of his dizziness he wondered why Mr. Lensherr was here and helping him. He opened his mouth to ask but was immediately hushed by the older man.

"Mr. Lensherr!" Mr. Muñoz appeared in Charles' line of vision. "Mr. Xavier!" Mr. Muñoz was shocked at the sign of both men - one lying on the floor, the other kneeling beside him with vomit on his clothes.

"Mr. Muñoz, Mr. Xavier has a very high fever. Could you please assign him a room till he is better?" Mr. Lensherr asked firmly but Charles could hear the concern in his voice.

"Of course, of course, I show you a guest room. Do you need help moving him?"

"That will not be necessary." Mr. Lensherr put a hand on Charles' back and the other under his knees and then he stood up with him in his arms.

"Please, follow me," Mr. Muñoz indicated the way.

"Mr. Muñoz… mother… death" Charles spoke in a very weak and scratchy voice.

Mr. Muñoz looked very sad. "I will take care of it Mr. Xavier. That is the least I can do. Save your strength to get better."

Charles closed his eyes to rest them for a moment and the next time he opened them he was in a room dressed in warm clothes and lying in a big comfortable bed. The room he was situated in looked the same as the one where his mother has died expect the color. This room was painted in a light blue. A wooden chair was positioned left to his bed.

"It looks like he got a very nasty cold. He should rest in a bed for at least a week and eat and drink much and he will be as healthy as before. I also noticed a few bruises on his body. I can sell you an herbaceous salve that will help to heal them and it can ease his breathing too." A soft voice from his right spoke. It was a doctor, at least Charles thought so.

"How much do you want for it?" Mr. Lensherr spoke from his left. He had different clothes on and Charles wondered for a moment when did the man change.

Both men did not notice that their patient was conscious.

"250 pounds," the doctor said a bit nervously.

Mr. Lensherr got his wallet and wanted to pay the requested sum when Charles coughed and turned their attention towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Xavier, you are awake!" The doctor expressed happily.

Charles wanted to sit up but his arms buckled under his weight. His whole body felt like a dead weight to him and everything hurt.

"Easy," the doctor quickly added and along with Mr. Lensherr helped Charles to sit up. "You will feel very week for at least a day or two but your strength will slowly return."

"Thank you," Charles whispered. His throat was sore and his voice rough.

"The salve doctor," Mr. Lensherr requested and handed the money to him.

"No," Charles protested. He did not want the man to pay for his medicine.

Mr. Lensherr either ignored or did not hear him and bought the salve. The doctor left afterwards and just the two of them were left in the room.

"You should not have stayed in the wet clothing the whole night." Mr. Lensherr returned to the chair near the bed and was eyeing Charles.

"I…" Charles swallowed and started a new. The grey-green eyes bored right into his soul. "Why are you here?"

"Several reasons: you needed someone, you left too abruptly and you did not answer my question." If it was possible, Mr. Lensherr's look got even more intense. "Hence my next question: Why?"

Charles turned his head away and looked out of the window. He could see the front road that he traveled last night. Now it was bathed in warm sunlight. "You have no reason," Charles whispered. His hearth hammered in his chest and he knew that it was not because of his illness.

"I do not understand Mr. Xavier." If Charles would see him then he would see that Mr. Lensherr was totally perplexed.

"Your question, you asked me why should you forgive me, and my answer is that you have no reason." Charles was still looking out of the window. Some birds flew to the south.

"I am afraid that you misunderstood me," Mr. Lensherr slowly expressed. His eyes showed joy but Charles did not see it.

Charles swallowed dry, his heart hammered harder and a small flicker of hope appeared. A hand was put under his chin and forced his head to look at the man to whom the hand belonged.

"With 'why' I mean, why is my forgiveness so important to you, Charles?" Mr. Lensherr lovingly asked and with his thumb he gently washed away the single tear that ran down Charles' face.

"Be-because I love you," Charles heard himself speaking.

Mr. Lensherr took with his free hand Charles' hand and kissed it on its knuckles. "And I love you Charles Xavier."

"You really love me?" Charles asked taken aback. He just could not believe his own ears.

"Yes, I do with all my heart," Mr. Lensherr smiled and Charles found it very appealing. He wanted to know how those gorgeous lips tasted. Suddenly he remembered where he was and why.

"Mr. Lensherr…"

"I do think that you may call me Erik now, _Charles_," Erik interrupted him with a hint of amusement.

"Erik," Charles started again and a blush covered his cheeks. "Erik, how long have I been unconsciousness? What happened to the death body of my mother? Is Raven here?" Charles righted his back.

"Slowly Charles, slowly," Erik tried to calm him down and put both his hands on his shoulders. "You were unconsciousness for just a few hours - it is lunch time now. I ordered the body of your mother to be moved to MacTaggert's mansion where your friends will give it a proper funeral. I am sorry that you will not be able to attend it, but you can visit her grave as soon as you are healthy. As for your sister I send her a letter informing her about your condition and your mother's death. But I do believe she will come to visit us." Erik lifted his hand and probed Charles' forehead. "You must have exhausted yourself because your fever is rising again." He reached for the herbaceous salve that was lying on the bed table near the bed. "Open your shirt so I can apply the salve."

"You should not have bought it, it was too expensive," Charles expressed what he thought.

"The price was not important. Now, let me help you," Erik insisted.

"I can apply it myself," Charles protested and his ears were a bright red.

"Yes, you can but I have a better access to all of your bruises," Erik smiled encouragingly.

Charles lay down and opened his shirt a bit nervous and both could see three large bruises forming over Charles' chest and abdomen. Erik was very soft while applying the salve but in spite of it Charles had to hiss from the pain.

"I deeply apologize, but I am done now." Erik closed the salve and put it away. Anger rose in him at the man who did this to Charles and he promised to himself that he would make a living hell of the life of this man, though out loud he said, "Try to rest, I will watch over you while you sleep." But Charles was already deeply asleep.

X-MEN – 19th CENTURY / X-MEN – 19th CENTURY /X-MEN – 19th CENTURY

The next morning Charles woke up to someone arguing behind closed doors. He was neatly tucked in and a glass of water stood right next to him. But he was alone and Erik was nowhere to be seen. The arguing voices grew louder and disturbed him in his thinking.

"I insist on visiting him!" a female voice loudly demanded.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that Miss Xavier. He is sleeping right now and he needs his rest if he wants to defeat the illness," a male voice replied.

"I am his sister, Mr. Lensherr, and I will visit my brother now!"

"Mister Lensherr, we only ask for a quick peek," a different male voice requested.

Charles decided to show them that he was already awake. "Please, come in. I am up now!" he yelled with all his strength.

His sister, Dr. McCoy and Erik stormed into the room. Raven took the place on the chair near the bed and Hank stood behind her. Erik chose to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

"I am sorry we woke you," Erik apologized.

"How are you feeling Charles?" Raven inquired concerned.

"I did feel better in my life but I assure you that Erik takes good care of me," Charles answered. His sleep lingered brain and maybe his illness too made him split out something more than he usually would have.

"Erik?" Raven's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, you see that I… er… I mean we…" Charles tried but an integrated thought did not come out.

"What Charles is trying to say is that we are more than friends now," Erik explained instead of Charles.

Raven turned her attention towards him. "You were the cause of most of Charles' emotional distresses. I hope for your sake that your intentions with him are honest or you will get to know me," Raven said in a low threatening voice. If looks could kill, Erik would be probably dead by now.

"Raven!" Charles' cheeks burned but the illness what not the cause.

"No, Charles, let me handle this," Erik requested and returned Raven's stare. "I am happy to see that Charles has such a loving and carrying sister so let me assure you: _I love Charles_ with every fiber of me being," Erik stopped to give a weight to his words and then continued, "And I will do anything in my power to make him happy and safe even when it should cost my life."

Silence stretched through the room and Raven was still eyeing down Erik. Charles felt honored and ashamed at the same moment. Honored in the way he was the one Erik chose to love ashamed in the way that everyone heard it in the room. Charles after all was a private person.

"I believe you," she was the first to interrupt the silence. "I see that you are in capable hands, dear brother, but please let Hank check your condition so that my mind can rest."

Charles nodded and Hank did what he was best in. When he announced that Charles was on a fast way to full recovery, Raven smiled a genuine and relieved smile.

"I am sorry to say that we cannot stay longer but our mother's funeral is this afternoon. Mr. Summers was so nice to allow us to burrow her in the family graveyard behind the mansion." Raven must have seen Charles' face expression because she hastily added, "Do not bother yourself that you will not be able to attend it, we can visit her grave together later when you are healthy. Just concentrate on getting better brother. Goodbye and I love you!" Raven and Hank left then.

Charles and Erik then ate something that servants brought them and after that they played chess and talked about their lives. Charles especially talked about his late mother. How she changed after they father has died and how she inclined to alcohol and started neglecting him and Raven. But in spite of it he loved her still. Then Kurt Marko came and at first he seemed as a rescue for them but in the end it only got worse for both siblings and Charles still loved her. He loved her even when she let Marko hit him and forbid him nearly everything. His feelings towards her changed when she allowed Marko to be rude and aggressive to Raven. Charles cannot say that he started hating her but he did not love her anymore. But the letter about her nearing death brought back all positive memories he had with her and he once again loved her as much as he had before. That is why he had to ride out in a storm, he wanted to make peace with his mind and heart. After Charles stopped talking, Erik started and Charles was surprised to find out so many interesting things about Erik, especially about the way Erik battled through life. Life was not easy with both of them. Afterwards Charles always slept and when he woke up Erik was always by him and nursing him back to health. This routine continued for four more days till Charles felt healthy and then they made their way to Charles' home.

They were very near the MacTaggert's mansion, they could even see it from their horsebacks, when a carriage passed by them at high speed. The carriage suddenly stopped half a mile away and Sebastian Shaw emerged from it.

"Charles, my dear, I was on my way to you when I spotted you!" Shaw expressed happily but then he noticed Erik and his gaze darkened.

Both men jumped from their horses and together they faced Shaw.

"Mr. Shaw, I do now know the truth about you. All those years ago you were the one responsible for Erik's parents deaths and you used them to lure Erik. Then you used him for your own benefits and when he turned on you, you got angry and wanted to punish him. In me you saw a chance to hurt him, make him weak and in the end destroy him even. I am sorry to tell you that this will not work. So please move away and leave us alone." Charles said confidently.

Shaw sighed. "And I truly believed that you would be a nice lover, you certainly had the ass for it."

Shaw and his two companions, which Erik identified as Riptide and Azazel, threw out their guns and pointed them at the pair. Charles was shocked to see that Erik had thrown his weapon too, truth to be told he did not even know that the man had one.

"Three to one, I guess I win," Shaw laughed out loud as a maniac. "You are right Charles, my plan did not work the way I wanted but this is even better. At first I will shoot Erik and then I will shoot you with his weapon. I will tell the horrified people that I saw you both heatedly arguing and that in one point Erik threw out his gun and shot you. I, as a good citizen, shot Erik then, to prevent more killing his sites," Shaw was still smiling as he explained his plan to them. His eyes shone sheer hatred and evil.

"No one will believe you!" Charles declared firmly but inside he was very afraid.

"Oh my, did you not learn anything in your life? Those who will not believe freely, will be paid to believe and if this will not work. Well, I still have other ways to silence them," Shaw tutored Charles as if he was a small young child.

"Tell me one last thing, why I?" If this was the end then Charles needed to know.

"Because my Lady Frost heard your little conversation during the ball. She then told me everything and I came to the conclusion that you were Erik's new weak spot. I put her on you and she told me very detailed about everything you did and you did not even notice it. How she did it, I do not know but I must say the information she got was very useful and it was my greatest mistake that I took her of you. But as it seems it was also my greatest idea," Shaw seemed pleased with himself; then he turned to Erik and spoke to him, "I am surprised that you have not fired at me now. Are you afraid that you would miss?" Shaw asked but he did not wait for an answer because he answered himself, "No that is not the cause. You are afraid that _Charles_ will get hurt," the 'Charles' was spat, "But Erik, I already told you that you will not leave living this place. So let me take the burden from you!"

Charles saw in slow motion as Shaw pulled the trigger. He also saw that in the very same moment Erik pulled him down with his whole body to shield him from the bullet. The both hit the ground as the shot came. A surprised yelp followed but it did not belong to him or Erik.

Charles and Erik looked up and saw that Shaw was lying on the ground; Riptide and Azazel were immediately beside him and trying to help him. They completely forgot about them, even their weapons lay forgotten on the ground were they stood just a moment ago.

"Get away from him!" someone shouted from the behind. A blond haired boy or young man, Charles was not sure, emerged from the woods. Both servants obediently stood up and stepped away.

"Erik, are you and your friend alright?" The blonde asked. His gun was still pointing at Shaw's servants.

Erik got to his feet at and helped Charles up. He inspected Charles and then himself. "Yes, we are. Thank you, Alex." Erik then pointed his gun at them too. "Shaw?" Erik asked and eyed them carefully.

"He is unconsciousness," said the one with a red scar through his right cheek. They must have looked mistrustful because the servant who spoke started explaining, "You," he pointed at the boy Alex, "shot him right into his right shoulder. From the impact he fell and hit his head on a rock. Unconsciousness was the result."

Erik looked over to Alex and the younger man checked Shaw and confirmed with a nod that indeed he was unconsciousness. He then returned to his position beside Erik.

"What are we going to do with them?" Charles asked but he was not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"We should let them take a taste of their own medicine," Alex suggested.

Erik's eyes darkened and Charles saw that the idea was more than appealing to him. The safeties of the guns were switched off.

"No!" Charles protested. "We are better than them. Please, Erik, let them go!"

But Erik did not seem to hear him. His whole posture was rigid and even his right gun arm did not shook. Only his hair waved in the wind. He looked as a lion that was prepared to attack his gazelle.

"Erik! Please, if you really love me, you will let them go!" Charles pleaded with him and stood in front of Erik's gun.

This action caught Erik's attention and Charles saw how his eyes focused on him. For a single moment Charles thought that Erik would shoot him and then the servants but Erik lowered his gun.

Erik turned so that he once again could see their foes. "You should be grateful, very grateful for Charles. Now get away from my sight and do not ever return," Erik hissed in a threatening voice.

"Thank you," Charles expressed his gratitude with a small sigh.

The servants hastily took Shaw and loaded him into the carriage. One servant got in with Shaw, the other one – the one with the red scar – climbed on the top of it to. The scarred servant prepared the straps and they left hastily.

"I think that was is," Alex stated. "By the way, my name is Alex Summers," Alex introduced himself and offered his hand.

"Charles Xavier," Charles shook the offered hand, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Summers." He suppressed the sad feeling that this man was probably now living in his old room.

"The pleasure is all my."

"What were you doing in the woods Alex?" Erik asked as he returned his weapon behind his belt.

"I was on my way to my old friend Mr. Sean Cassidy. Perhaps you are acquainted with him?" Mr. Summers politely asked.

"Of course I do, he is my student," Charles replied happily. The mention of Mr. Cassidy made him smile. He became very fond of him since he has started teaching him.

"I met him at the ball," Erik answered after a few moments of recalling who exactly Mr. Cassidy was. "But, of course, you were not there at the time, you were in London by your aunt, if I recall correctly. When did you return?"

"Two days ago, I wanted to stay longer, but a man, I think Kurt Marko was his name, was shot in his head from a beggar before our house and so aunt send me back for my own safety."

Charles felt a bit surprised and saddened at the fact that his stepfather died too, but he felt nothing more.

"Charles, how are you?" Erik asked concerned. He even put a reassuring hand on the younger man.

"A bit surprised and sad but otherwise I am alright," Charles stopped and then continued again. "I think that subconscious I always know that something like this would happen to him. He had many enemies. I did not like him but in spite of everything he did to me and my family I would not wish a death like this on him."

Alex coughed politely to turn the attention back to him. "From your speaking I came to the conclusion that you knew this man. Rumors said that Shaw paid the beggar to kill him because he did not return the money he borrowed from him. But I cannot guarantee it."

Charles thanked him and the three of them made their way to the mansion. Once there Erik excused himself with a promise to be back in five days. Charles was sad by that but once Erik promised on his life to get back, he agreed. The time alone was quickly over because Charles had other things to attend to. At first he told Raven what happened on their way home and the story earned several ahs and ohs from her. After that he and Raven visited the grave of his mother and Charles mourned for her for a few hours. Then he quickly found all the books in the library the people requested in his absence and because he was an honest man he even delivered them to their homes. He even managed to prepare wedding gifts for the soon-to-be-married pair. Afterwards he helped Raven and Hank with their preparations for their wedding because the wedding was now just a week away and before he could wonder what day it was, Erik was already standing before him.

"Can I borrow you for a moment, Charles?" Erik innocently asked.

Charles was supervising the servants as they prepared the biggest room in the mansion for the celebration that should take place after the wedding. Raven and Hand decided in the end that they wanted to celebrate their union with their friends and then the next day they would go to London for their honeymoon. Hank's great-aunt offered them her house there as she did not use it anymore. They accepted it with great thanks.

"I am afraid I am rather occup…" Charles suddenly stopped and gestured to two servants carrying a table. "No, not there, the other corner, please," Charles requested.

Erik knew that he need a replacement for Charles and in the very moment he spotted Mr. Cassidy passing by the door so he called after him, "Mr. Cassidy, would you be so nice to take Charles' place? I urgently need to speak to him."

"It will be my pleasure," the boy answered and went into the room.

Charles sighed; Erik sure was an ingenious man and always got what he wanted. He explained shortly to the young boy, how the room should look like and soon he found himself with Erik out in the woods.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Charles asked when Erik did not show any sign of speaking on his own.

"In the time I was away I found out that indeed Shaw was responsible for your stepfather's death. When he did not get any more money from me, he turned to his friend Shaw. He always said that he used the money for trading but my sources said that he used it for alcohol, tobacco and some stuff I do not know the name of that he inhaled. He of course did not return any to Shaw and Shaw punishes such behavior with death." Erik stopped to give Charles time to think about what he said.

Charles dry swallowed. At least he knew now, where the money went and the knowledge made him less sorry for the way his stepfather died. "Please, do continue," Charles said a bit thoughtful.

"As for Shaw, he too is not among the living. He along with his companions Azazel, Riptide and Lady Frost were caught by the military the same day as our paths crossed. The military namely found out about all his illegal activities and about all the deaths he ordered and an independent and incorruptible judge sentenced him to death by hanging on public place. His companions were sent to prison for the rest of their lives," Erik explained and waited for Charles' reaction.

"So justice found its way," Charles stated. A happy smile was on his lips that Erik translated as: I am so grateful that you did not kill him those days back.

"It certainly did," Erik replied in the same nonchalant voice. "But back to a happier topic, your sister's wedding is in two days, am I right?

"Yes, it is," Charles answered blushing but Erik did not know the cause for it.

"Do you already have presents for them?

"Yes, I do," Charles replied and his blush was now covering all his face and a bit of his neck.

When Charles did not show signs of explaining what he bought, Erik asked what the presents were.

"They are nothing special," Charles said and now he resembled a red tomato. From the inner pocket of his jacket he removed a small packet. When he opened it, Erik saw a necklace, a chainlet and a small pocket watch. "The necklace belonged to our mother; she gave it to me when Raven was born. I can still clearly remember how she told me to give it to her on her wedding day if they could not. The pocket watch was the possession of our father. He valued it very much because it showed the time he spent with his loving ones. I believe he would be happy to know that in just two days it will be Hank's. The chainlet is my gift for Raven. I bought it from my salary. I now it is nothing special but it will be given from heart so I hope, she will like it."

Erik took the silver chainlet out and saw that it had 'To Raven from her brother Charles, may the rest of your life be filled with love' written in it. "It is beautiful Charles, she will love it. But it had to cost more than just one salary." This seemed to please Charles because he looked more confident.

"I maybe had to sell a few of my books but this was it worth," Charles replied and looked around. Till now he did not notice that they stopped and were in front of his old home. "Erik, why did you bring me here?" Charles asked pained as he looked at his old home.

"Because, there is something I need to tell you and it cannot wait an hour or a minute longer." Such seriousness radiated from Erik that Charles felt frightened. "Charles you are the most noble, honest, intelligent, handsome and good hearted man that I have ever seen in my life. But you are also a bit naïve only in the good way," Erik smiled.

The next think he did, shocked Charles. Erik kneeled down on one knee and put one of Charles' hands between his two. "Charles, what I said to your sister back at the Sinister's mansion was truth. I love you with every single cell of my body and I would give my life away, if it would make you happy. What I am trying to say is that you are very important to me Charles and I think I loved you from the very first moment we met each other. So I am asking you, Charles Xavier, will you marry me?"

Charles saw that a tear ran down Erik's face and he was surprised to feel that one of his rolled his face down too.

"Yes, I will marry you, Erik Lensherr."

The smile on both faces was big as the sun itself and Charles thought that Erik looked a bit like a shark.

"But there is one more thing I need to tell you, my love," Erik said and now even his eyes were smiling. He stood up but did not let go of Charles' hand.

"What is it?" Charles inquired perplexed.

"I bought the mansion – your home back from Scott Summers, he was happy to know that I bought it for you. It is once again yours as it should have been all the time. I am very sorry that I was the cause you had to sell it."

Charles' tears were now running freely as he was speaking, "No, no, it was not your fault but the fault of my stepfather." Charles whipped his tears away. "Thank you. Thank you very much, this means very much to me. Thank you, thank you a hundred times!"

Erik then took out a forgive-me-not from his pocket and showed it Charles. "It seems, it worked."

Both laughed out loud for a while a then they stopped as suddenly as they started. Somewhere during their laugh both got close to each other because Charles could now smell Erik's scent. It was masculine and it smelled of qualitative cigarettes and good brandy. It made him a bit dizzy.

"I love you, Erik" Charles spoke the words out loud for the very first time, but he thought them more than often.

"And I love you too, Charles," Erik whispered, "May I kiss you now?"

Charles blushed and nodded. The kiss was sweet and soft as Charles expected it to be. Erik's lips were welcoming and Charles thought they tasted like honey. When the need for air became urgent both separated slowly.

"Now shall we tell our family and friends the happy news?" Erik asked.

"After you, Mr. Lensherr," Charles said jokingly and both walked hand in hand into a bright future.

EPILOGUE:

After Raven and Hank's wedding there was Charles and Erik's. Raven was very happy for her brother and about the gifts Charles gave her. She gave him a scarf that she sewed herself for his special moment four years ago. It had 'To Charles from his sister Raven, may everything in your life go as smoothly as your love' stitched in it. Erik paid for Charles' studies and helped him to get a university degree which Charles got very easily. Then they stayed with Raven and Hank in the noble Xavier mansion. Charles decided to open to the public his own library and taught everyone in it who asked for it. Erik quit with his work and helped Charles with the education of eager minds. Soon the very first idea transformed into a boarding school which gave shelter and knowledge to everyone who needed it. They lived there then as one big family.

THE END

**Autor's note: So the story has reached its end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it writing. Once again I want to thank you this way for reading it and reviewing (if you have). **

**And of course a huge thanks to **_**neco**_**, who was the greatest fan of it :) and to **_**Captaingeek**_**, who beta-ed it.**

**Promised explanation: A long time ago Emma Frost was married to a Lord but then she met Shaw and fell in love with him. She then 'got rid' of her husband with the help of Shaw. Because she was madly in love with Shaw, she gave him literally everything – all her money, fortune and even her body and soul. Shaw then often used her to manipulate other man to achieve his goals and she did it all willingly. Shaw has always promised her that he would marry her but he never really had the intention. Emma always believed him so when she died, she died as a happy woman with her beloved man on her side. **

**To the gay acceptance in this story: In this timeline an ****indiscrimination**** law was passed in the early 19th century that allowed same sex relationships and marriages. It was passed because of the pressure the society pulled on the government and the king. The society here was more open to the same sex relationships because of the fact that many important men and women were in love with the same sex and they even showed it in he public. I hope this explains it :) **


End file.
